


what are you waiting for

by robronfan18



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: What if miles had slept with Winston instead of lola  Tristans reaction is unexpected as he tells miles to go and get him





	what are you waiting for

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this you should know that I love triles this fanfic came from being up and bored at 2:30am

Miles:I'm so sorry tris I was so alone I didn't know if you were gonna wake up and Winston was there and he was so kind I just...

Tristan:I know

Miles:you knew

Tristan:you have amazing chemistry that shows on stage

Miles:it was one time I swear

Tristan:do you love him

Miles:its over what does it matter

Tristan:but do you love him

Miles: Yes I'm sorry

Tristan:does he love you

Miles: I don't know

Tristan:then what Are you waiting for go get him and find out

Miles:seriously

Tristan:ill be fine miles im to good for you anyway

Miles:oh Tristan Milligan  thank you for coming into my life

He gives him one last kiss Tristan smiles

Tristan:go be happy

Miles smiles as he runs to find Winston he spots him about to head out of the door

Miles:chewy

Winston turns

Winston:miles what is it

Miles:I love you Winston

Winston:miles

Miles:let me just get this out I know we've been friends forever and I don't wanna ruin that but if there's even a chance that you love me back..

Winston:I love you too

Miles smiles as he pulls Winston in by his waist

Winston:but what about Tristan

Miles:he told me to go and get you

They smile at each other as they kiss unbeknown to them Zoe and Tristan are watching

Zoe:arnt you mad

Tristan thinks before saying

Tristan:no I think deep down miles has always loved Winston he just didn't realize until now.

 


End file.
